Survival Instinct
by Alagaesia girl
Summary: Tyler starts down the stairs on that fateful day, right before the planes hit. Will he make it out alive? In memory of Tyler Jacob Miles July 22nd 1987-September 11th 2009
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey all, I just wanted to say that I loved the movie Remember me. Rob did an amazing job I might add:) but I didn't like the way it ended, I walked out of the theater crying my eyes out. Anyway, here's another way it could have happened. Well, at least its my way. Enjoy:)

Survival Instinct

Summary: Tyler starts down the stairs before the plane hit on that fateful day. Why did he use the stairs? Why did he leave at all? What is the one thing that pushes him on?

Chapter one

"Leave Tyler"

Tyler couldn't take his eyes off his father's computer. The pictures of his brother and sister, and himself from when he was growing up continued to flash on the screen. The pictures of him and Michael that he had hardly seen after his brother was gone, the pictures of when Caroline was born, his sixteenth birthday, they were all flashing in front of him now.

"You want some Coffee?" the voice made Tyler jump, he looked up to see his father's secretary looking at him with a smile.

Did you know about these?" Tyler asked pointing at the computer screen which was now showing a picture of the three of them at Caroline's fourth birthday party.

"Who do you think scanned the pictures?" She asked her smile even broader as she passed him the steaming cup.

Tyler smiled as he took the cup and continued to watch the pictures play on the screen as she came around to watch beside him, "How old would he be now?" she asked as a picture of his older brother flashed onto the screen.

Tyler sighed, "Michael would have been twenty eight in May."

She shook her head, "Its hard to believe its been that long." she sighed and walked over to desk on the other side of the room.

Tyler nodded, "I know." he got up and ran a hand through his hair, he walked to the window and looked out. His father's office was on the 90th floor of the world trade center so saying that his view was nice was an understatement. He looked out over busy New York City, the early morning crowd entering the buildings that lined the streets below.

He took a sip of his coffee when he heard something sound in his head, it sounded like "leave." Tyler turned around to see who was telling him to leave his own father's office but when he did there was no one there. He shook his head, he thought he knew the voice but yet there was no one there, he must be tired. He walked back over to his father's desk and sat on the edge of it. Once again the voice sounded in his head, louder this time, "Leave!"

Tyler jumped, making Jane, his father's secretary jump too.

"Tyler, is everything alright?" Jane asked looking a little concerned, she had never seen Tyler this jumpy before.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just a little edgy I guess, not sure why," Tyler said with a shrug, what was wrong with him.

Again the voice sounded this time adding a lot more force "LEAVE TYLER!!"

Tyler had to bite his lip in order not to cry out in shock. He knew that voice and it was getting louder, though nothing he did was helping, he had no idea where the voice was coming from. "Get a hold of yourself Tyler," He said to himself. "Focus on something else." And that was what he tried to do, he focused on the screen saver once again trying to put everything else out of his mind. It worked for a minute then once again the voice was back. "TYLER JACOB HAWKINS, LEAVE THAT BUILDING RIGHT NOW!!!"

Tyler sat there in utter shock, now he knew why he knew that voice. It was the voice of his brother. He would know it anywhere, but it was impossible Michael had been gone for almost six years. Once again the voice sounded this time pleading, "Please Tyler, trust me, leave."

Tyler bit his lip again a nervous habit he had picked up from spending to much time with Ally. He looked at the clock, it was almost eight forty, if he just left the building and waited outside for his father maybe that would be enough for this weirdness to stop. He got up and turned to Jane, "Jane, its such a nice day I think I'm going to wait for my dad outside."

Jane smiled, "Okay, sounds nice, I wish I could go with you." and with that she went back to work.

Tyler smiled back before his lip once again snaked his way back under his teeth and he made his way to the elevators. Just as he was about to push the button the voice sounded once again in his head, "Don't." Tyler's hand froze. "Use the stairs" it echoed.

"There's 90 floors," Tyler said quietly feeling odd talking to someone who wasn't there though he talk to his brother all the time, Michael didn't usually answer back.

"Use the stairs," the voice repeated.

Tyler bit his lip even harder but backed away from the elevators and began walking in the opposite direction and pulled open the rarely used door to the stairs and began the long walk down.

* * *

Tyler surprised even himself at how fast he was moving it had only been about five minutes and he was already on the 77th floor. "I am glad I'm going down and not going up, that would be painful," Tyler said to himself trying to lighten the mood and fill the silence around him.

Tyler sighed still a little nervous and not sure why he was doing this in the first place. The voice sounded again, "can't explain, trust me, move faster." He sighed again but quickened his pace, as he did he pulled up his wrist to glance at his watch, eight forty three. Caroline's school started at eight forty, his dad would be on his way to work, he hoped he wouldn't miss him. If he did who would more then likely have to turned around and start climbing the stairs the other direction. 69st floor, he looked at his watch again eight forty five, The voice sounded again. "FASTER!"

Tyler started running as fast as he dared down the stairs, his phone began to vibrate, he started to stop, but the voice sounded again, "DON'T STOP!" Tyler listened. He passed floors 65 and 64 all within a matter of a minute. He reached the 50th floor when it happened. BANG!! something had hit the building sending a shutter though out it. What ever it was, it had hit with enough force to send Tyler flying down the next flight of stairs without even touching them.

Tyler flew from the 50th floor to the 49th landing with a huge thud against the opposite side of the wall which for some reason felt hot. He hit the wall and slide down it cracking his head on the hard wall and floor as he went. He lay there stunned. He knew he was in trouble, he knew everyone in this building was in trouble. Something had hit the building, something big.

Tyler told himself to get up, he had to get up he couldn't stay here. But he could couldn't get his brain to work with him as much as he tried to fight it he couldn't and slowly as the stairway began to fill with what he thought was smoke Tyler welcomed the darkness, his brother's voice echoing in his head.

Author's note: Well, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, you guys, thank you so much! I have never gotten so many reviews for one chapter before. It makes me feel like I can really write:)

Anyway, I just wanted to say that this story is not only to give a better ending to one of the best movies I have ever seen but also for those people who lost their lives on the very real day. Always remember September 11th 2001!

Chapter two

A Helping hand

"Tyler-," Michael's voice was echoing in Tyler's head. He was dizzy, he couldn't think straight. Where was he? He didn't remember, nor did he really care. "Tyler, wake up," Michale's voice sounded in his head again but he didn't want to listen, he just wanted to sleep. Yes, sleep was what he wanted and some how knew he needed. Though as the darkness threatened him once again he felt something sting his cheek. He tried to ignore it, the idea of sleep was to tempting as he tried to brush what ever it was away with his weakened hand. It was only a matter of seconds before it stung him again.

"Come on kid, wake up," Michael's voice was edged with concern now.

Tyler winced as he finally started to come back around, he realized he was more then just dizzy. His head was killing him, the memories of what happened flashed through his head.

"That's it, come on wake up," That wasn't right, Michael's voice was fading to a different one.

Tyler moaned and forced his eyes open, a tall blurry figure swam in front of him.

"That's it kiddo, come on," the blur was slowly coming into focus, it was a man about his father's age who was leaning over him, at least that was what Tyler could make out with his blurred vision.

"Hey, you had me worried that for a minute, are you alright?" the man asked leaning down so that he was face to face with Tyler.

Tyler looked around as best he could. He was still in the hallway between the stair ways, leaning against the wall. A wall that felt almost hot against his back. People were running passed him on the stairs trying to get out of the building, the smoke and dust that was filling the stairway was making everyone cough as they ran passed. Tyler shook his head trying to clear it as he looked back to the man in front of him. "What happened?"

The man shook his head, "We're not sure. Something big hit the building, some people are saying it was an airliner. All we know is this building is falling apart, we got to move. Do you think you can walk?"

Tyler thought about this for minute, he really didn't want to walk, he didn't want to move. His head was pounding with pain and he knew he didn't land against the wall when he fell, he must have been tromped on because it felt like every part of his body was bruised. But then a piece of the ceiling fell in barely missing them. Tyler sighed, it was time to move.

Coughing, Tyler pushed himself up with the wall trying to find his balance. As he pushed away from the wall his legs buckled, he would have fallen if the man hadn't caught him.

"Whoa, easy there I got you, can you make it if I help you?" the man asked holding Tyler up with a little effort.

Tyler swallowed but slowly nodded.

"My name's Brian by the way," Brian said as he pulled Tyler's arm up and over his shoulder.

"I-I'm, Tyler," Tyler coughed out.

"Alright Tyler, what do you say we get out of here?" Brian said as they slowly started their way down the stairs.

Before Brian could say anything else they heard it. Bang!! The sound echoed throughout the building, making both Tyler and Brian look up. That noise sounded like the sound they had heard when the building had shuttered. The same sound they heard when Tyler went flying. The same sound they heard right before the building started to fall apart. Had another plane hit the other tower? Brian didn't wait to find out, "Come on kiddo, we got to move!"

* * *

They walked in silence for a few minutes, moving slower then a lot of people as they were some times shoved out of the way by people running down the stairs. The smoke filling the stairway seemed to be getting a little less thick the lower they got, they could see a little farther in front of them every other stairway they took. Tyler's coughing continued to get worse and Brian began to cough right along with him.

"So-do you have family?" Brian asked trying to brake the silence as they slowly continued their way down.

Tyler nodded as he continued to cough he promised himself he was never smoking again, "I got a little sister out there somewhere." not really wanting to go into full detail about his family but his sister deserved mentioning.

"A sister, what's her name?" Brain asked, he was trying to keep Tyler talking, anything to get the kid out of there.

"Caroline, she's eleven, she'll be twelve on the eighteenth actually," Tyler said smiling at the thought, his little sister was not so little anymore.

"She sounds sweet," Brian said with a smile.

Tyler nodded, "She is." he paused to cough and then continued, "What about you, do you have family?"

Brian nodded pulling Tyler's arm up a little on his shoulders, "I've got two boys and one girl at home."

"How old?" Tyler asked coughing again.

"Well, the girl, Sammi, she's the youngest she's seven, Mason, he's eleven and then Michael the oldest is almost fifteen," Brian said with a smile and then added, "When we get out of here I'll show you a picture of them if you like."

Tyler nodded feeling a small ache at the oldest's name, "I'd like that."

* * *

It took them almost ten minutes to get to the 40h floor, Tyler's head was starting to clear a little. He was able to keep his footing a little better each flight they took. Though by the time they reached the 30th floor Tyler was working to get a breath in, his lungs were filling with smoke and dust instead of air, making it hard to breath.

"You wan to rest for a minute?" Brian asked watching Tyler as he tried to force the breath in and out of his lungs.

"I want to but I don't think we really can now can we," Tyler said, he was wheezing now, every breath harder then the last.

"Tyler, you need to take a break, its alright, I'm not going anywhere without you," Brian said as he eased Tyler down against the wall, out of the way of the other people running past them.

Tyler didn't argue, he knew he couldn't walk anymore, he needed a breather, five minute that was all he needed.

* * *

They couldn't describe what they heard. People were screaming throughout the stairway and Tyler and Brian looked through one of the many holes that now graced the building in utter shock. The tower beside them, the south tower was crumpling and falling to the ground, it was just a matter of second before there was just a pile of bent metal and broken glass where the south tower had once stood.

Tyler forced himself to his feet and looked at Brian, "Lets go!"

* * *

They were still moving at the same speed, Tyler couldn't go any faster. When they reached the twentieth floor Brian looked at his watch, ten thirty, they had been walking for nearly an hour. Tyler stumbled a little, his legs not wanting to work with him Brian started to cheer him on, "Come on Tyler you're doing great, just twenty more floors kiddo you can do it!"

They reached the nineteenth floor when it happened, the ceiling started falling in. Brian looked up, it wasn't just the ceiling, it was the entire building. Brian pulled Tyler into a corner of the stairwell, just as the World Trade Center north tower collapse around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The day after

Nine pm, 9-11-2001, Somewhere in the rubble of the North Tower..............................

Tyler coughed as he came to once again. He forced his eyes open and looked around, it was dark, smoke and dust were still in the air. He coughed again sending spasms of pain throughout his body. Memories started creeping into his head, his dad's office, Michael's voice, the stairs. The memories after that were hazy, he slighted remembered the loud bang and the force that sent him into the wall. Then waking up and seeing, Brian!

"Brian!" Tyler called though to him it didn't seem to much more then a whisper, his chest felt like it was on fire and like he was was under a slab of concrete, "Brian!"

"Sh, its alright Tyler I'm over here, don't yell though alright, I'm afraid any movement or sound and this beam I'm under is going to fall right on top of me," Brian's voice seemed to come from behind him which confused Tyler. Wasn't he in front of him when the tower collapsed?

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked wheezing as he struggled to take in another breath.

"I think so, but I'm stuck, I can't move. What about you, how are you doing?" Brian asked, he sounded okay except for the coughing.

Tyler winced but didn't reply right away. To be honest with himself, he wasn't sure how he was, he knew something was wrong, he couldn't feel his left leg. He reached down with his free right hand and grimaced when he felt the hard metal beam that was digging into his leg, he mentally told himself he was glad that it was numb. At least he hoped it was just numb. He continued up his body. He was relived to see that there was nothing on his chest which was a very good thing, it was hard enough to breath without something making it worse. His relief was short lived however when he continued to his left side, his left arm was pinned under some large heavy panel, making it impossible for him to move. Not that he would want to, the pain in his chest was enough to make him want to pass out again.

"Tyler-you still with me?" Brian's voice made Tyler realize that he hadn't answered him yet.

"I can't move either, my whole left side is pinned," Tyler answered, not sure if he should tell him about his chest or not.

"I know there's smoke and dust in here, but other then the natural cough, are you breathing alright?" Brian asked remembering the way he was breathing before the colapse.

"Well, I'm in pain, I feel like passing out, does that answer your question?" Tyler was in no mood to sugar coat anything.

"You must of cracked some ribs, just try to breath easy and stay with me alright?" Brian asked, he was really worried that the kid's lung might collapse but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm with you," Tyler said though really his thoughts were already taking him away. Out of the rubble, away from the site all together, his thoughts were taking him home to Caroline-to Ally.

* * *

Nine am 9-12-2001 Caroline's room............................................

Caroline sat on her bed, gripping the necklace that Tyler had given her for her eleventh birthday in her hands. It was a hand made necklace, it was a black band with five little charms on it, one was a small heart with her birthstone on it, another looked like an arrow head. One was shaped like her favorite flower forget me nots and one looked like a pair of angles wings in memory of Michael. Her favorite was the biggest charm, it was a heart, it too had her birthstone on it and it said "follow your heart" on it. On the back of that charm, it said in engraved letters, to Caroline, Love Tyler, 9-18-2000.

Caroline gripped the necklace even harder as fresh tears fell, it was just a little over twenty four hours since the first plane hit the first tower. One day since her brother had been taken from her life. One day since her life had changed forever.

A knock at her door made Caroline turn towards the wall, she didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

"Caroline?" surprised by the voice Caroline rolled over tears still flowing freely down her face. Ally's face was also a little tear stained as she came in the door, "Is it okay if I come in?"

Her hand still gripping the necklace Caroline nodded as she pushed herself up, still allowing the tears to fall. She didn't care if Ally saw her cry, she knew how much Tyler meant to her.

Ally walked in and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She didn't say anything, she some how knew that Caroline just needed the company.

After a few minutes Caroline broke the silence, "From the floor he was on they are saying that they will never find him. Dad's having a headstone made for him anyway, we're going to put it right next to Micheal's when its done."

Ally smiled glad that Caroline could talke to her about the loss of Tyler, "I think Tyler would like that."

Caroline nodded and finally put the necklace back on. Ally smile when she saw it, "You are always wearing that when I see you, I was wondering were it was."

Caroline nodded, "Its my favorite, Tyler made it for me."

Ally nodded, "I know, he told me about it."

Caroline still played with the charms as they dangled just below her chin, her face showing way to much grief for someone so young.

"I heard the funeral is tomorrow," Ally said rubbing Caroline's arm gently.

The young girl nodded, "Tomorrow at ten, I don't want to go."

Ally looked surprised, "You don't want to say goodbye to Tyler?"

Caroline shook her head, "It's not that I don't want to say goodbye, its just that, if I think about it, if say goodbye, then its real. I-I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Ally sighed and squeezed her shoulder again, "Caroline-no one ever is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Tyler's Charms

nine pm....9-12-2001.....once again in the rubble of the north tower.......................

Tyler forced himself to open his eyes, he was confused. Where was he? He looked around, it was pitch black. Coughing, he tried to move-big mistake! Pain shot throughout his body from his left leg all the way up his left side to his arm, it was almost unbearable, his chest was tight, almost like he was under water and couldn't get up to get air. Not being able to see, he reached out blindly, looking for what ever it was that was on top of him, Caroline he thought. But when he reached over his chest, there was nothing there. He reached farther and finally ran into the panel that was over the left side of his body.

Then memories flashed through his head once again. A plane had hit the World Trade Center, he was buried in the rubble of the building that used to hold one hundred and ten floors of offices, his father's included.

"Tyler?" Brian's voice reminded Tyler that he was not alone.

"Brian?" Tyler's voice was really no more then a whisper this time.

"Hey buddy, are you back with me?" Brian asked, coughing as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I think I'm back for now, any idea how long I've been out?" Tyler asked his voiced strained with the smoke in the air.

"Well, I've been calling you every few minutes since the sun came up and now its down again, so I say at least twelve hours if not more," Brian said, he sounded worried but tried to keep his voice calm, "Bud, you really need to try and stay awake."

Tyler nodded to himself, then realized Brian couldn't see him, "I know I should stay awake, but I'm so tired."

"I know you are kiddo, but you need to try alright, they're looking for us I'm sure, just try to stay with me alright," Brian said hoping that he could keep the kid awake and praying that they would be found, "I know, tell my more about you sister, does she have hobbies, what does she like to do?"

Tyler swallowed, trying to wake himself up, his body wanted he sleep, he wanted sleep, but he knew that he had to stay awake. If he fell asleep now the chances were very slim that he would wake up again. He had to stay awake, for Caroline, yes his sister needed him, he couldn't give up, not now.

"Caroline-she's an amazing artist, I mean her drawings should be on display in a museum, they are that good," Tyler said trying to picture his sister in his head, trying to focus on her face.

"How old did you say she was?" Brian asked.

"She'll be twelve on the eighteenth," Tyler said , he was starting to wheeze again, which was not a good sign.

"Wow, I would love to see her drawing some time, maybe when we get out of here, we can meet and I can take a look at some of them. I'm in business with a museum, I might be able to get some of her drawings out there if they are as good as you say they are," Brian said coughing, but smiling, he thought that he finally got a way for him to keep Tyler awake.

"Really? She would freak, that would be amazing for her," Tyler said coughing again making Brian wince when he heard it.

"I'll see what I can do," Brian said with a smile to himself, he wasn't lying, if they got out of here, he would look at his sister's drawings. The question was, were they going to get out of here?

* * *

1am still in the rubble.....................

"Ally's amazing, we've only know each other for a few months but I know now. I'm in love with her," Tyler said wheezing now coming with each breath.

"Are you going to tell her?" Brian asked, just trying to keep the talking going, neither of them could sleep, they had to keep going.

"As soon as I can, Ally will know how I feel, the moment I see her she'll know," Tyler said, his breathing was getting more shallow, he wasn't getting a full breath anymore.

"Will you ask her to marry you?" Brian asked with a smile.

"Not right away, but she will know that I love her, and I hope that will be enough for her to know that she will some day be my bride," Tyler said silently praying that they would find them, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

* * *

11:30am 9-13-2001 New York Cemetery....................................................................

Caroline stood on the grass covered path, her black dress fell to just below her knees, black knee socks keeping her legs warm. It was cold for the middle of September and people had not stayed long since there was only a stone to be placed. Caroline however, had stayed behind even after her parents had left. She walked up to the newly placed stone and the older one beside it. She sat down between them, crossing her legs Indian style and pulling her dress out go over her legs to hid them.

She looked at Michael's stone, very simply it read, "Michael James Hawkins, May 20th 1973-May 20th 1995. Always Loved."

Caroline bit her lip as fresh tears started to fall. She forced herself to look at the newly placed stone, not really wanting to read the simple words that now resided there. Tyler's stone was simple but it told who he was as a person. "Tyler Jacob Hawkins, July 22nd 1979-September 11th 2001, A loving son and brother. He will always be remembered."

Caroline sighed and wiped at some of the tears that were now gracing her face. It didn't help, the moment she wiped the old ones away, new ones took their place. She reached up and started playing with the charms that hung around her neck, the last birthday present from Tyler that she would ever have.

"Caroline?" Caroline jumped a little at the suddenness of the voice but knew who it was without even turning around, she turned tear stained cheeks toward Ally, who managed a small smile, "So you came."

Caroline nodded, "Yes, I knew if I didn't I would regret it later. He's gone, I know he's gone, but its just like a dream. Like I'll wake up and he'll be standing there waiting to take me to school."

Ally bit her lip and nodded, "I know sweetie, its like that for me too."

"I just wish, I could see him, one more time. I miss him so much and he's only been gone two days," Caroline said more tears falling down her already tear stained face

Ally nodded again as she sat down beside her, "I know, I miss him too."

Caroline nodded again, "He didn't deserve to die that way." Tears were once again falling freely down her face.

"No, he didn't," Ally agreed and then reached into her pocket and pulled something out, "I got this for you yesterday, I saw it and thought of your necklace, I hope you can get it on."

Ally pulled up Caroline's hand and dropped something into her hand, Caroline held up her hand to look at what it was, she tried to smile when she saw what it was. In her hand were two little charms, one was Tyler's name, the other was two numbers 9-11.

Caroline looked up smiling through her tears, "Thank you Ally, I love them!"

Ally smiled, "You're welcome."

Caroline took off her necklace, she rearranged some of the charms so that the big heart was still in the middle and "Tyler's charms" were side by side and it was even on both sides. Satisfied, she put the necklace back on.

"How's it look?" Caroline asked looking at Ally.

Ally sighed and nodded, "Its beautiful Caroline, its beautiful."

Fresh tears came to Caroline's eyes, the new charms sparkled in the sun light as she leaned forward, "Goodbye big brother," she said and she kissed the new face of the headstone.

* * *

1pm 9-13-2001 back to WTC....................................

"Tyler, you still with me?" Brian asked, Tyler's voice was growing weaker, he couldn't last much longer.

"Ya, I'm with you," Tyler answered his voice low.

"You're doing a good job kid, hang in there okay," Brian said hoping that he could keep him talking. He knew that they could only do it for so long.

"Brian, I can't do this any more, I have to sleep," Tyler wheezed.

"No, Tyler you can do this, just a little longer Tyler, okay, think of your sister, think of Ally, you have to hold on-for them." Brian bagged, this kid had come to far to quit now.

Tyler didn't answer, he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Right before they closed, some of the darkness was flooded in light as something was lifted off of him and then as soon as the darkness was gone was back again as Tyler gave into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

wake up

Tyler's eyes shot open, he was still in the dark and yet some how he wasn't, light was coming from somewhere.

"Tyler," the voice startled Tyler and he jumped, wait-he jumped? The last time he checked he hadn't been in any condition to move much less jump.

"Tyler?" This time the voice was questioning and it was coming from behind him. Tyler turned around to come face to face with his older brother.

"Michael?" Tyler asked blinking not sure he should believe his eyes at the moment.

"Hey Ty, how are you?" Michael said a smiling playing at his lips.

"I'm-confused," Tyler admitted not sure of what else to say, and then he added, "Am I-am I dead?"

Michael chuckled, "No Ty, not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, he was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"What do you remember?" Michael asked coming over and putting an arm around Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler didn't wait, he buried his head in his brother's shoulder and hugged him and then answered his question, "I remember the tower collapsing, getting buried in the scrap metal that once was in the shape of a building."

Michael nodded, "Okay, that's good, what else?"

"I was under some-I don't know what it was-a big metal panel-," Tyler continued taking his brother through his memories, memories that he really didn't was to relive.

"The elevator door," Michael said, "Then what?"

Tyler blinked, the elevator door? No wonder he had been in so much pain, that thing had to weigh a ton. He shook his head and continued, "I started talking with Brian-the guy who pulled me out of the stairwell. I know he was just trying to keep me awake, but I told him everything, about Caroline-Ally-you." his voice trailed off.

"This is good Tyler, you remember a lot," Michael said with a smile.

"The last thing I remember is some light shining on my face-next thing I know I'm talking to you," Tyler said looking up at his brother again, green eyes meeting blue ones.

Michael nodded, "Okay, the reason you see me right now Tyler is because at the moment-well how do I put this-you're not doing to good Ty."

Tyler bit his lip, "What do you mean-I thought you said I wasn't dead?"

Michael shook his head quickly, "You're not, but as of right now you're in a coma."

Suddenly the darkness was gone and they were in a different place completely. A hospital. Michael gripped his brother's shoulder and lead him to the bed. Tyler sucked in his breath, it was him in the bed, lifeless, an oxygen tube ran under his nose and over his ears. His left arm was strapped to his chest, his left leg hung over the bed in a leg lift, it was plastered to well above his knee, and the tubes, so many tubes.

"That's-thats me-," Tyler said trying to convince himself more then Michael.

Michael nodded, "You're breathing on you're own Ty, that's a good sign, but you've been out for almost a day and half now, and you've shown no sign of coming out of it. I finally decided it was time for me to step in."

"That's Brian," Tyler said pointing at the man that sat beside the bed, "Why is he here, where's mom and dad, where's Caroline?"

"Brian doesn't know how to contact mom and dad, they're not listed and you're phone won't turn on. Tyler, the only way mom and dad will know you're alive is if you wake up," Michael said watching his brother's reaction.

Tyler shook his head, "Michael-I don't know how to wake up."

"Just keep fighting Tyler, you were about to give up when I came to you. Please Tyler, you can't give up, not now, not when you've made it this far. I didn't get you off that floor just to have you die now," Michael said tears threatening to fall.

"It was you-the voice I heard-it was you," Tyler said his eyes wide, he knew it had been his brother's voice from the beginning, why he was so surprised now he had no idea.

Michael nodded, "I knew that the plane was going to hit, I wasn't about to let you die, not that way. Besides it wasn't you're time yet. You're not suppose to die yet Ty, so you need to keep fighting, I don't know how long it will take but just keep fighting, don't give up."

"Michael, can't you help me wake up?" Tyler asked a look of hope entering is eye.

Michael shook his head, "I'm sorry Ty, I can't do that, its up to you to wake up, no one else. You have to do it on you're own."

Tyler's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "You can stay with me though, right?"

Michael nodded, "I can keep you company, no more, no less."

Tyler smiled, "That's all I want." With that he looked at himself in the bed, trying without much success to will himself to wake up.

* * *

9-15-2001 4pm the Cemetery......................................................

Caroline walked through the gate that led to her brothers grave sites. She was dressed in her school uniform but as she climbed the hill she unhooked the top button of her sweater, her charm necklace, being hidden all day long since necklaces were against the dress code spilled out to jingle around her neck. She separated the flowers in her hands evenly as she finally made it to the headstones.

Caroline sighed and once again sat down between the two stones. She pulled out the old flowers from both of them and replaced them with the new ones, the red roses were glistening in the sun from the tears that had landed on them on the trip up the hill.

"Its so hard to believe you've been gone for four days," Caroline said looking at Tyler's headstone, "It seems just like yesterday when you threw that fire extinguisher though the window-and then went to jail for it," she smiled to herself, tears still falling, "You know, sometimes I wish dad had let you spent the night in jail, if he had you would have been mad but at least you'd be here right now. Tyler-I miss you-I miss you so much!" She was crying openly now, she pulled her legs to her chest and put her head on her legs, she began rocking back and forth, the tears falling down her cheeks, onto her socks, she couldn't have cared less.

"Caroline?" Caroline's head shot up at the sound of the voice, once again Ally had caught her crying. "I wondered if I would see you here."

Ally carried a small handful of flowers in one hand and a small box in the other, she came and sat next to Caroline not hesitating to put an arm around her.

Caroline wiped at her eyes, "How is it you always seem to know when I need you?"

Ally shrugged, "I didn't, I was just coming to see Tyler, like I do every day, I knew it was just a matter of time before I saw you here. Are you alright?"

Caroline shrugged, "I want to come every day, but I can't bring myself to do it."

Ally smiled, "You don't have to come every day, I just do because its my way of coping."

Caroline nodded, "I will come every day-eventually-I just have to build up to it."

Ally nodded, "That sounds like a plan." She rubbed Caroline's shoulder,knowingly she changed the subject, "So-I hear someone has a birthday coming up."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah-Its on Tuesday-but I don't want to do anything-I don't even want any presents-I don't feel like celebrating."

Ally nodded, "I thought you might sat that so-," she handed the eleven year old the box in her hand, "so I brought your present with me."

"But-," Caroline began.

Ally held up her hand, "Oh, no buts, its not your birthday yet so you really don't have to consider it a birthday gift, consider it a thinking of you gift."

"But you already gave me those charms, I don't need anything else," Caroline fingering her two newest charms on her necklace as she spoke.

"Oh stop, will you just open it already?" Ally asked as she put the flowers she brought with her next to Caroline's by Tyler's stone and kissed her hand to it.

Caroline, knowing that Ally wouldn't take no for an answer, she had spent way to much time with Tyler to back down, sighed and pulled the colorful paper off the small box and pulled open the lid. Caroline gasped, on the tissue paper inside lay two small lockets. She picked them up one at a time and opened them slowly, they both held a small picture of both her brothers.

"You're mom helped me with the picture of Michael, but I had the picture of Tyler, in fact I took it. Its one of my favorites," Ally said watching Caroline run her fingers over the small pictures, the only memory of her two brother's that she had left.

Without saying a word Caroline unhooked her necklace, fresh tears collected on her face as she slid the small lockets in place, one on each side and then hooked it back into place, "Thank you Ally, I don't know what else to say, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Ally wiped away a few tears of her own and put a hand on Caroline's shoulder and smiled through the tears, "This way Caroline, no matter what-you'll always have them close to your heart."

* * *

9-17-2001 930pm St. Mark's Hospital, New York City....................................................

"Come on Tyler, I can't let you're family know you're safe, I don't have a way to contact them, you have to wake up," Brian pleaded.

Unknown to Brian his pleads were not falling on deaf ears. Tyler sighed and looked over at Michael who was still sitting across from him.

"Michael how long has it been, how long have I been sitting here?" Tyler asked trying to come up with any idea of time.

"Time stands still here Tyler, but if you mean how long have you been in a coma, its going on four days." Michael said not sounding worried at all.

Tyler sighed, "You know I'm feeling really tired, can't I just sleep for a little while?"

Michael shook his head, "I'm sorry Ty, no, you go to sleep you'll stop fighting, you need to fight."

"I'm tired of fighting Michael, I've been fighting for four days and what do I have to show for it?" Tyler asked motioning with his hands towards the bed.

"You're getting there Ty, you are, just a little bit longer," Michael said coming over and squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can," Tyler said, and it was the truth, he was so tired he just wanted sleep, that was it, just sleep.

"Tyler, think for a minute-who are you fighting for?" Michael asked he was trying to help his brother the best he could, it was time for a helping hand to get him out of this.

"I'm fighting for me-for my life," Tyler said, he was confused, that was what he was fighting for wasn't it.

"No, you don't understand what I'm asking, not what you're fighting for-who are you fighting for?" Michael asked, he couldn't just spell it out for him, Tyler had to do some of the work.

Tyler thought for a moment and then a face came into head, "Caroline-I'm fighting for Caroline."

Michael smiled, he was getting it, his brother was getting it, "That's right, why are you fighting for Caroline?"

"Because she needs a brother," Tyler said, realizing what had been holding him back all along, he had to know who he was fighting for before he could win the battle.

"Yes, Yes you got it Ty," Michael said grinning, "I realize I shouldn't have done what I did and I've regretted leaving you two ever since. I didn't have a choice because I didn't have a chance to fight. You do Tyler, you have a choice now, you can either give up and come with me or you can go back to Caroline and mom and dad-and Ally. What's it going to be?"

As Michael spoke the light around him changed, it got bright and white, almost a glow. Michael hugged him and then walked towards the light. A loud beeping noise filled the silence Tyler realized it was the heart monitor that he was hooked up to, he had two paths set before him and now he had to choose one. Tyler swallowed, he knew he had missed Michael so much, but then he thought of Caroline-of Ally. He looked to Michael who smiled, Tyler nodded, he knew what Michael wanted him to do.

"I love you Michael," Tyler called as he started walking towards the beeping sound, as he did Michael began to fade, "Michael?"

"Remember Ty, even though you can't see me I'm always watching." and with that Michael was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry its taken me a few days, school is back in, you got to love spring break, (sigh) anyway, I will update as often as I can but it won't be every day like it has been.:(

A big thank you to shey. for being my beta reader.:)

And now...back to Remember me..............

Chapter six

Nothing to Celebrate

Tyler's eyes slowly opened, blurry, everything-just one big blur. He couldn't get his brain to work with him, he was tired, the pain was dulled but still there, his head was thudding, his arm throbbing, his leg-wait-his leg-he couldn't feel his leg!

"Tyler?" the voice would have made Tyler jump if he had been able to, but he was only able to move his head towards the voice, a blurry figure swam in front of him, "Hey-are you back with me?"

Tyler blinked, trying to clear his vision, finally the figure slowly came into focus, and he tried to place who the man was who standing over him. He knew him, he knew he did, why couldn't he remember?

"Tyler, do you know who I am?" Brain asked seeing the confusion in Tyler's eyes.

Before he answered, memories flashed in Tyler's head once again, he relaxed a little, "Yeah Brian, I know you, I know everything."

Brian smiled with relief, "Welcome back kiddo."

Tyler coughed making him wince, "Where am I?"

"Saint Mark's hospital, you had me worried there for awhile," Brian said leaning back in his chair, "How are you feeling?"

Tyler didn't answer right away, that was a good question; how did he feel? First things first, he took a deep breath and asked the question that he was dreading, "Why can't I feel my leg?"

Brian laughed, "Don't worry bud, it's there." He patted the metal beside the bed, Tyler looked at it, his leg was there, not only plastered but pins were sticking out of it from his ankle to his knee, he winced automatically, his head falling back onto the pillow.

"I'm glad I can't feel that," Tyler said still wincing.

Brian smiled, "The doctors kept pumping pain blockers in you, so you wouldn't feel it when you woke up."

Tyler blinked, "Pain blockers-that bad huh?"

Brian nodded, "You're pretty beat up Tyler; you were out for a while, to the point where the doctors weren't sure you were going to make it."

Tyler blinked again; he was falling asleep, "Out-how long?"

"Four days, almost five," Brian said, he almost laughed when he saw the confusion enter Tyler's eyes again.

"Four days?" Tyler asked, "What day is it?"

"It's six thirty in the morning, September 18th," Brain said hoping the date would hit the cord he wanted it to.

Tyler's eyes widened and he said one word, "Caroline!"

* * *

12 hours earlier, Caroline's room......................................................................

Caroline sat on her bed still in her school uniform even though school had been out for three hours. It was the 17th of September, the day before her birthday. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything. She pulled her throw blanket up over her legs and turned over onto her stomach. She pulled the photo album from the shelf by her bed and began flipping through the pages.

Caroline's fingers traced the outline of the picture that was taken on Tyler's 22nd birthday. He hadn't wanted to do anything; Ally had talked him into it, like she had talked him into a lot of things, eating dessert before every meal for instants. Her eyes fell on her favorite picture: the one with Tyler dancing with her. It was a tradition, her birthday and Tyler's birthday, at the end of the day no matter what, they would dance together. Just as she turned the page there was a knock at her door.

"Caroline?" Ally's blond hair spilled over her shoulder as she looked sideways into the room, "Your mom said you were up here, can I come in?"

Caroline sighed, but nodded.

Ally walked into the room, a gentle smile on her face, she noticed the open album in front of Caroline, one of Tyler's notebooks to the side of it, "What are you up to?"

Caroline shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing really, just looking through some old picture books."

Ally smiled and walked over and sat down beside her. Her eyes fell on the picture Caroline had turned to. "Is that you?" She asked pointing to the picture in question.

Caroline looked at the book in front of her once again. The picture was of her fifth birthday, she was standing on Tyler's feet as he danced her around the room. She managed a small smile as she traced Tyler with her fingers once again, "Yep, that's me, my fifth birthday."

"Tyler looks so young, how old is he there?" Ally asked as she too traced Tyler's body on the picture.

"He just turned fifteen, in fact if you look in that corner there you can see Michael playing his guitar for us," Caroline pointed to the right corner of the picture and Ally could just make out Caroline's oldest brother playing the guitar, a smile plastered on his face.

"He looks a lot like Tyler," Ally said, then winced wondering if she had said the wrong thing, but Caroline just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he was happy then-we all were," Caroline tried to hide the single tear that slid down her face.

Ally didn't miss it though; she bit her lip and hurriedly changed the subject, "Caroline-why aren't you talking to your parents?"

Caroline looked up, the tear track still on her face, "They don't understand."

"You talk to me," Ally pointed out.

"That's different," Caroline said as she closed he book and sat up.

"How is that different? They lost Tyler too sweetie, they are grieving just as much as you are, they're worried about you," Ally said putting an arm around Caroline's shoulder.

"They put you up to this didn't they, all three of them, they asked you to talk to me," Caroline said, her green eyes narrowing.

Ally took on a guilty look, "I won't lie to you, they did ask me to talk to you. They knew you would talk to me."

Caroline sighed but didn't say anything; she knew that she was right.

"They're just worried about you Caroline, they need you," Ally said squeezing her shoulder.

Caroline nodded, "I know-I don't know why, I just don't want to talk."

"But you'll talk to me?" Ally said, she really was confused.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know, it's just easier."

Ally sighed, and nodded, "I understand that, but you need to talk to them sweetie."

Caroline nodded, "I know, I will."

Ally smiled, then knowingly once again changed the subject, "So what do you want to do tomorrow."

"Nothing," Caroline said and rolled back onto her stomach, her necklace jingling, and opened the book again.

"Caroline-it's your birthday, Tyler would want you to do something," Ally said as she rubbed her back gently.

"I don't want to do anything, there's nothing to celebrate," Caroline said as she absentmindedly turned the pages, some of the pictures sticking together, causing her to skip a few pages.

Ally sighed, but then smiled as an idea filled her head, "Okay, I'll make you a deal, you let me take you somewhere tomorrow, and we'll go to ground zero and the cemetery on the way home."

Caroline looked up, somewhat interested, "Where are we going?"

Ally shook her head, "I get to surprise you, that's the deal."

Caroline bit her lip.

"It's better than sitting in your room doing nothing all day," Ally said raising an eyebrow.

Caroline sighed, "Alright-it's a deal." she looked back at the pictures in front of her, "You want to see more pictures of Tyler when he was younger?"

Ally smiled then nodded.

* * *

Back to the 18th............................................

"Caroline-it's Caroline's birthday!" Tyler said, he wasn't wide awake, but he wasn't falling asleep either.

Brian laughed and nodded, "You remember your sister, that's good. Tyler you woke up just in time to give you sister the best birthday present she could ask for, her brother back."

Tyler sighed, a little worried, "I'm sure they think I'm dead by now, I mean it's been a week."

Brian nodded, "Yeah, they probably do, all the more reason to call them."

Tyler bit his lip, "So you didn't call them?"

Brian shook his head, "I couldn't get your phone to work and I couldn't find a Hawkins in the phone book."

Tyler nodded, "My dad doesn't have a land line, and my mom's last name is different than mine."

Brian nodded, "That's what I thought, that it would be something like that." He reached over to the other side of the bed and put the phone that was on the table beside it and placed it into Tyler's good hand, and added, "You up for it?"

Tyler grinned and nodded. He took the phone into his hand but then stopped and looked up to Brian, "Um-I think you're going to have to dial."

* * *

Charles Hawkins was getting ready to check his e-mail for the day. He was planning on going out the cemetery later with Caroline and Ally, he had promised Caroline he would for her birthday. He was just sitting at his desk when his cell phone started vibrating. Sighing, he flipped it open, "Hello."

"Dad?" the voice asked on the other end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A Birthday Wish

Charles almost dropped the phone, was it possible-was he really talking to his son?

"Who is this?"

"Dad-it's me," Tyler said, he knew he sounded horrible, but did his dad really think it wasn't him?

"Tyler?" Charles voice was so questioning, Tyler wasn't sure how to answer him, to prove that it was him.

"It's me, dad-its Tyler," Tyler said, his voice was cracking with the stress but he was going to make his father know it was him.

"Tyler-," Charles said, there was no question in his voice this time, "You're alive!"

Tyler smiled to himself, coughing and wincing in pain before continuing, "Yeah dad, I'm alive."

"Where are you, are you alright, what happened, how are you even alive?" Charles poured out the questions almost as fast as Tyler thought Caroline's would, he almost laughed, but then thought better of it.

"Dad, please one question at a time, I was on the fiftieth floor when the plane hit-well it's kind of a long story," Tyler said not really feeling like going into the whole story.

"Are you alright?" Charles question was urgent.

"Well-," Tyler began.

"Tyler!" Charles said again.

"Dad, I'm alright, I'm at Saint Mark's hospital," Tyler said, his words were not forming the way he wanted them to, the pain meds were working.

"The hospital?" Charles said, he actually sounded worried; Tyler was tempted to ask who was he and what had he done with his father, but it took to much effort.

"The reason I didn't call you right away, well-I've been out for a while," Tyler admitted, before his father could come back with another question, he asked one of his own, the one he wanted to in the first place, "Dad, where's Caroline and what is she doing for her birthday?"

"Tyler-," Charles began.

"Dad please, we can talk all you want about what happened to me later, just please, where is Caroline?" Tyler asked, he knew what his father wanted to know, but he didn't want to take the time to tell him, not now, he had to know what and how his sister was doing before he fell asleep and it was beating him fast.

Charles sighed, "Ally was going to take here somewhere, and then we were going to go to ground zero and the cemetery, but I think this is going to be a better birthday for her after all, maybe one of the best."

Tyler smiled, his eyes heavy, "Dad, I'm falling asleep, I just wanted to let you know I was alright."

"Tyler, I'm on my way right now son, I'll call your mom from the road, and tell her to bring your sister there too. You'll be the best birthday present ever," Charles said. The other end was quiet for a minute, "Tyler?"

"Sorry dad, I told you I was falling asleep, but you're on your way, good, I'll be here," Tyler said and then thought about it, I'll be here? Where else would he go, he could hardly move.

"I'm leaving right now," Charles said, and Tyler was surprised when actually heard the door slam.

"Okay dad, okay, don't forget about Car-" Tyler didn't finish his sentence, the pain meds were doing their job, he fell asleep the phone falling loosely from his hand.

* * *

Caroline jabbed at her alarm clock as it went off. She looked at the digital numbers flashing at her, 7am September 18th 2001, it was official-she was twelve. She sighed as she pulled herself up; she walked over to her closet and pulled out Tyler's school sweatshirt that she had left there. It nearly reached her knees but she didn't care, it kept her warm and close to Tyler at the same time.

The clock buzzed again and Caroline picked up a book from her desk and tossed it at it. Her aim was right on, the book hit the clock, knocking it off her bedside table, it landed with a small thud against the floor. She sighed, not caring that she could have broken her clock and pulled the blue sweat shirt on over her head. She shut the closet door against her school uniform without a second glance. She was not going to school today; she didn't care if she was grounded for the rest of her life. She couldn't take it-not today.

Making her way downstairs, Caroline could smell her birthday breakfast being made in the kitchen. Homemade blueberry waffles, her favorite. She was kind of surprised when she entered the kitchen however. The whole room was decorated, there was a cake on the counter and her mom looked at her with a smile.

"Good morning, birthday girl," her mom said, her smile huge.

"Morning," Caroline said, wondering how long it was going to take for her mom to realize she wasn't wearing her school uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" Diane asked-not long.

"Mom, I'm not going to school today. Please don't make me, I can't stand it- and knowing that Tyler's not going to pick me up-please mom-just today-please don't make me go," Caroline bagged, she was all but on her knees now.

Diane sighed, "You took away my surprise."

"I what?" Caroline asked, she was confused.

"I was going to surprise you, I already called the school, I told them that you weren't feeling well and that you were going to stay home today," Diane said flipping the waffles as she spoke.

Caroline's eyes widened, "You mean you lied?"

"No, I didn't lie, you aren't feeling well, you miss your brother and it makes you feel bad I can tell just by looking at you," Diane said, she knew how close her son and daughter had become, and she knew what losing Tyler had done to her little girl.

Caroline was still confused but she didn't argue the point, "Thanks mom," She said was the waffles were placed in front of her.

"You're welcome sweetie, happy birthday," Diane said as she kissed the top of her head.

* * *

After breakfast Caroline decided that she would walk down to the cemetery, her need to talk to her brothers was almost unbearable today.

"Mom, I'm going to walk over to see Michael and Tyler, is that okay?" Caroline asked standing up and bringing her plate to the sink.

"I thought Ally was picking you up?" Diane asked confused.

"She's taking me somewhere later, but I need to see them, is it alright?" Caroline asked, she had almost forgotten her promise to Ally about her taking her somewhere for her birthday.

"Oh course it's alright, just be careful," Diane said as she began washing the dishes.

Caroline nodded and was out the door in a matter of two seconds, just as the door fell shut behind her the phone began to ring.

* * *

It didn't take Caroline long to walk the five blocks to the cemetery on the edge of town. Even though it was New York City, the cemetery always seemed peaceful-at least it did to Caroline. It was the only place she and her brothers had left.

Caroline made her way up the small hill quickly and sat down between the stones once again. Her spot, the place she could call her own. The only place where she could talk to her brothers and know that somehow they were listening.

"Well-I'm twelve guys," Caroline said a single tear sliding down her cheek, "I wish you were here to celebrate with me, without you I really don't feel like celebrating at all." her charms jingled as she changed the way she was sitting, the lockets really being the only things that didn't make any noise.

Caroline's eyes turned to Michael's stone, "I wish I could remember-something-anything about you, Tyler told me a lot but that's all I know. I really do wish I could have known you Michael."

Sighing as she wiped away another tear, Caroline turned to Tyler's stone, "We were going to really party this year Tyler, remember? You said that we were going to go to the Art show that I wanted to go to and you were going to let me look at all the paintings until you were blue in the face with boredom," she tried to laugh, but it came out a sob, without even thinking, she slammed her fist into the dirt right below Tyler's headstone.

"You promised, you promised you would always be there for me, you promised you would protect me, you promised you would never leave me, you promised me you would be there, always!" Caroline yelled as her fists dug into the dirt that had never been moved. Just as quickly as she had started, she stopped and sank down, laying her head on Tyler's stone, sobbing.

"Tyler-I know you didn't mean to leave me," Caroline's sobs were reaching the uncontrollable stage but she didn't care, "But I needed you, I still do and you're not here."

Caroline sniffed and then remembered something Tyler had once asked her two years before, "Do you remember, on my tenth birthday, you told me the story of how each year on your birthday you were allowed one wish and you asked me what I would wish for?"

Caroline sighed and sat up, tears still pouring down her face, "I said drawing pens back then. Do you know what I could wish for now? I would wish to see you, hug you, even it was just for a minute. To touch you, to tell you I love you. That Tyler-that would be my birthday wish." She stopped trying to stop the tears and just let them fall as she once again laid her head against the only thing that was set in place in memory of the only brother she really ever knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey everyone, so sorry its taken so long, I've had some health problems with my diabetes. I was just released from the hospital on Friday actually,and hopefully will stay that way, though there is a chance I'll be going back on Monday, all depends on the test results:( Anyway, sorry its a little short but I hope you enjoy it:)

Chapter eight

A Second Chance

Caroline didn't know how long she stayed there, though she couldn't have cared less. Some might say, this was no way to spend a birthday but she didn't care. She was with her brothers and that was all she wanted.

"Caroline?" Caroline's head lifted from the stone and she opened her eyes to look towards the voice, Ally gave her a grim smile, "You alright sweetie?"

Caroline ran her hand over her cheeks and realized the tears were finally stopping, she sat up and faced Ally, "I'm alright, I just wanted some time."

Ally nodded, "I can understand that."

"I'm sorry if you went all the way to the house, I should have called you," Caroline said wiping away a stray tear.

Ally shook her head, "I didn't go to the house, and I kind of figured you would be here, your mom told me last night that she was going to let you stay home today."

Caroline sighed, "Everyone knew that but me."

Ally smiled, "Well yeah, it wouldn't be considered a surprise otherwise."

Caroline shrugged, "I kind of ruined it anyway, I asked to stay home before she could tell me I could."

Ally smiled, "You weren't planning on going to school today no matter what, were you?"

Caroline perts her lips and nodded, "I just couldn't take it-not today."

Ally nodded and put her arm around the young girl's shoulder, "You know, your mom also told me about the art school that you've been accepted to next year. It sounds really promising for you."

Caroline shrugged, "Yeah-but I'd give it up in a second-," she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Ally nodded, understanding.

Caroline sighed and ran her hand over her face again as she pulled something out the pocket of her brother's sweatshirt. Ally took a quick glance and smiled as she saw the twelve year old place the two rocks, one for each brother, on top of the headstones.

Giving into a grim smile Caroline stood up brushing off her jeans and as she did, she turned to Ally, "Okay, where are we going?"

Ally smiled and stood too, "Like I said, it's a surprise."

Caroline sighed but gave into a small smile once again as she followed Ally down the small hill and out of the cemetery.

Since they were walking Ally didn't hear her cell phone vibrate in her purse.

* * *

Slowly the world came back into focus for Tyler, his eyes slowly opened and a large dark blur swam in front him yet again. He closed his eyes again, willing them to focus on something-anything.

"Tyler?" that voice was not the voice that Tyler had expected to hear, it wasn't Brian who was standing over his bed as it had been for the past four days. No this voice was different-more-familiar, "Tyler, can you hear me?"

Biting the inside of his lip weakly, Tyler slowly managed to open his eyes; he blinked a few times before the person standing over him came into focus. He managed a small smile when the blur finally made a real shape and the face came into focus, "Dad?"

Charles smiled, a small tear of relief rolling down his cheek, "Yeah, I'm right here son, I'm right here," Charles hadn't realized how much he had missed being a father to his children until he had thought he had lost Tyler, he wasn't about to waste his second chance at being there for him.

Tyler's eyes slowly scanned the room; no one else was there, not even Brian. His father was there alone. Tyler turned his eyes back to his father, "Where's Brian?"

Charles sighed, "When I got here and he knew that you were in family hands he said that he was going to get home. Don't worry Tyler, he and I talked for a good ten minutes and he and his family are going to come see you in a few days."

Tyler sighed, "Dad, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, he saved my life, more than once in that tower."

Charles nodded, "I know the whole story son, Brian told me everything-about finding you in the stairwell and pulling you along. He told me how much of a fighter you are-I'm proud of you son."

Tyler managed a small smile, "Thanks dad."

"Tyler!" Both father and son turned towards the door at the sound of the voice.

Tyler sighed, "Hey mom."

Diane was by her son's side in a matter of seconds and almost strangled him in a hug, "I can't believe you're alive, my baby's alive!" she repeated over and over again.

"Mom that might change if you don't stop strangling me," Tyler choked out through his rough dry throat.

Diane released him fast, "Oh, I'm sorry baby!"

Tyler blinked several times with a smile, trying to stay awake, "Carline-Ally-where are they?"

Diane sighed, "I've left Ally three messages, her phone must be on vibrate, I didn't tell her why, but I told her to get to Saint Marks hospital as fast as possible."

Tyler looked confused, "You didn't tell her?"

Diane shook her head.

"Why?" Tyler asked but before his mother could answer he went into a full coughing fit. It lasted almost five minutes, his face turned a bright red since he couldn't breathe, the only thing the doctor and his parents could do was pat him on the back, trying to break up whatever gunk was left in his lungs from the collapse. Finally able to drink some water, which nearly stopped the coughing completely, Tyler fell back against the pillows, exhausted, but not too exhausted to repeat his question, "Now, why didn't you tell them I'm alive?"

Diane smiled and ran her fingers through Tyler's messed up hair, "Sweetie, what kind of birthday present is it, if it's not a surprise?"

Seeing what his mother was trying to do Tyler smiled, he liked the idea of surprising his sister. With that thought repeating in his mind, Tyler fell asleep once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I know last chapter was short so I hope this one will be better for you. Five pages, longest chapter I've even written:)

Chapter Nine

Never Letting Go

Caroline sighed again as she slumped in her seat, the blindfold over her eyes was driving her crazy and her stomach was beginning to do flip flops, like it did when she was on water. Why she had no idea. She turned in the general direction she thought Ally was, "Ally where are we going?"

Ally laughed, "I told you Caroline-,"

"I know, I know, it's a surprise, but are we almost there? This blindfold is starting to make me sick," Caroline said with a grimace.

Ally bit her lip, trying not to laugh, "As a matter of fact, we are."

Right after she said that Caroline jolted a little in her seat, she caught herself as she fell forward. "What in the world was that?"

"That was just us getting to where we are going, now come on," Ally said taking Caroline's arm and leading her. They walked about two minutes before Ally stopped making Caroline trip on her own feet, "Well, I can see you get your balance from your brother."

Caroline smiled through the blind fold, she had to admit that Ally was right; she did have Tyler's lack of balance. "Can I take this off now?" she asked pointing to the blindfold.

"Alright, hold still, I'll take it off for you," Ally said laughing as she reached up behind Caroline's head and untied the blue and black striped bandanna.

Once it was off, Caroline slowly opened her eyes and sucked in a breath at what she saw. In front of her was the entrance to the Statue of Liberty. Tyler had promised her that they would come here for her birthday, the day she came home with half her hair chopped off, two days before he was killed. She turned to Ally, "How-how did you know?"

Ally smiled, "Tyler told me about his promise the night before-. Well, since he couldn't make good on his promise, I thought I would-is that okay?"

Caroline didn't know what to say, she just simply nodded but then added, "I thought that after-what happened-," she paused and sighed, "I thought they were closing off the statue to the public."

Ally laughed, "Caroline-have you met my father?"

Caroline smiled and looked around, they were alone, it was just them and the statue on the small island, "So-it's all ours, all to ourselves all day long?"

"Yes, as long as you want," Ally said with a smile as she watched Caroline make a B-line for the door.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she looked out across the water from the crown of the statue; it was one of her favorite places in the whole world. Besides the Alice in Wonderland statue in the park. After Michael died these were the two places that Tyler had taken her, the Statue of Liberty was at least a once a year stop for them. The Wonderland statue he had tried to do on a daily basis. They were their places, their spots, the two places that they had called their own.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ally said pulling her hair out of her face as the wind picked up.

"This was one of our spots," Caroline said pulling the sweatshirt up around her neck, her now short hair not enough to keep it warm, "Tyler tried to take me here as often as he could, once a year for sure, on one of our birthdays."

Ally looked surprised, "He didn't tell me that, I thought he was just going to bring you here to try to cheer you up."

Caroline nodded, "That too, he knew how much I loved it up here. But I have to admit I've never been able to hear the wind up here, it's always be drowned out by people talking," she turned to Ally, even though her eyes were full of tears she was smiling, "Thank you Ally, thank you for giving me this part of Tyler back."

Ally smiled a few tears of her own falling down her cheeks, "I'm glad I could Caroline."

Caroline turned back to the open crown and looked out on the water again, "You know, without all the people and noise, it's quite peaceful up here. I could get used to it."

Ally nodded, "Me too."

"The first time we came here, it was about a week after Michael died, I was five, Tyler was almost sixteen. It was my first time to the statue; Tyler had surprised me with it. He carried me piggy back up all those stairs just so I could see the sunset, we really weren't suppose to be up here after dark but Tyler didn't care, he wanted me to see the sunset. I did, we almost got locked in the statue for the night but I saw the sunset, it was amazing." Caroline said not taking her eyes off the water as she spoke, "Have you seen the sunset from here Ally?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah, when I was ten with my mom that was one of the few times I've been up here."

Caroline smiled, "Good, Tyler always told me, you haven't lived until you've seen the sunset from the Statue of Liberty."

Ally smiled and then looked at her watch and her eyes widened, "Wow, Care, we've been up here for four hours."

Caroline's eyes widened too, "Really?" she looked at her watched too and saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon, "Wow, I guess we better start heading back, my mom wanted me home for dinner."

Ally nodded, "It will take us a while to go down the stairs, but we should be fine."

Caroline nodded, "Okay, but I have to do one more thing,"

Sighing Caroline pulled out the tie from the hood of her brother's sweatshirt and hooked it to several of the many hooks on the crown tying it down as best she could then she pulled out some drawing paper that she always carried with her and wrote something on it. Then she gently pulled the holes of the paper through the hood tie so that it was lying against the crown. Ally glanced at what the twelve year old had written and couldn't help but smile. The paper read:

Tyler Jacob Hawkins,

July 22nd 1979-September 11th 2001.

World's best brother was here,

He Will Be Remembered, Now and Forever

Standing up Caroline sighed and took one last look out towards the water and whispered, "I'll still come here Tyler, always."

* * *

It took them a grand total of fifteen minutes to make it down the stairs which impressed even them. The boat was still there, waiting for them. Just as they reached it Caroline turned to Ally.

"Ally, thank you, for today, for everything, you didn't have to do it," Caroline said, she was smiling but the faint tear marks on her face told Ally that the day had not made her forget everything but at least so she was smiling, that had to say something.

"I had fun Caroline, I'm glad we could do it," Ally said smiling.

"Me too, I'm glad you surprised me, it made me feel-well happy for the first time in a long time when you took that blindfold off," Caroline admitted with a small smile.

"You see was that so hard to admit?" Ally said with a small laugh as she led the way onto the boat.

"Can we still stop at Ground Zero on the way home?" Caroline asked, as much as that place reminded her of her loss, she always felt closer to Tyler when she was there, even though she couldn't get anywhere near the building site since the air was still bad around it.

"Sure," Ally said as they sat down and she took her phone out of her purse, "Oh, wow, I have a few messages." She played the messages one by one, the first one was from her dad telling her to be safe at the statue, the second was her dad again telling her to be safe in general, the third was her dad yet again just "checking in" as it were. She was about to erase the rest of the messages when the next message clicked on. She sucked in her breath as she put her hand on Caroline's shoulder as she listened to the message, her grip on the young girl got stronger when she heard the next message, and the next.

"Ally what is it, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, wincing a little when the grip became even stronger.

Ally didn't answer her; instead she jumped up and ran up to the man who was driving the boat, "We need to get off somewhere else, how close can you get us to Saint Mark's hospital?"

"That's pretty close to a port, I can get you as close as five blocks," the man said with a small nod.

Ally nodded, "That would be great, thank you." she walked back to Caroline who looked really confused, "I thought we were going to go to Ground Zero."

"That was your mom who left a message for me, she said we need to get to Saint Mark's hospital as fast as possible," Ally said sitting down once again.

Caroline was just as confused as she was a moment before, "Why?"

"She didn't say, just that we needed to get there, and fast," Ally said, she was worried, what if it was Caroline's dad, she couldn't take loosing someone else, she just couldn't.

* * *

It was four forty five by the time they reached the hospital. Ally gripped Caroline's hand in her own as they matched up to the information desk in the front of the room.

"Excuse me?" Ally said as she stood in front of the desk, the older woman behind looked up from the paper she was reading, "Can I help you young ladies?"

"I hope so, I got a call from Diane Harper she told me to get here as soon as possible," Ally said, she had no idea where to go, or what was going on so she hoped there was a way this lady could help them.

"Is she a patient miss?" the lady asked eying both Ally and Caroline almost at once.

"You see I don't know for sure, I don't think so," Ally said, she was silently crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I'll page her for you," the lady said and she picked up the phone and sent out the page that was most likely heard throughout the whole hospital. It was only a matter of minutes before Diane turned the corner to see them.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled and ran to her and hugged her, "Mom what's going on, is dad okay?"

"Shh, Caroline sweetie, it's okay, yes your dad is fine," Diane said pulling her daughter away from her.

"Well then, I don't get it, why are we here if everyone is fine?" Caroline asked wiping away some of the tears that had automatically fallen.

Instead of answering Diane motioned for Ally to follow them and took Caroline's hand and led her to the elevators. They got off on the third floor, Caroline looked at the section of the hospital they were in as they passed the map. They were in the ICU. Caroline looked behind her, Ally was a good foot behind them, she smiled trying to reassure her but even she had no idea what they were about to see.

When they reached a door Diane stopped and looked to Caroline, "Sweetie, I think you should go in first, we'll give you a few minutes and then come in alright."

"But-," Caroline said not sure if she wanted to go in alone.

"It's okay, your dad is in there, go ahead sweetie," Diane said with a smile. She was smiling, this was a good sign.

Sighing Caroline looked to Ally who shrugged and then nodded. She turned back to the door and opened it. When she first walked in all she saw was her dad sitting in a chair beside the bed, he looked up and smiled when he saw her, but instead of saying anything he reached over and gently shook whoever was in the bed. Charles motioned to her to come over and as she did she was not prepared for what she saw.

"Are you just going to stare at me or do I get a hug?" Tyler asked with a weak smile.

Caroline didn't say anything; she couldn't, for a second it looked like she wasn't going to move, like she was rooted to the spot. She looked at him, he was beaten up that was for sure his leg was broken, his arm was in plaster and it even looked like his cheek bone might be broken, but he was alive! It was only a matter of seconds until she dove for Tyler's open arms, tears streaming down her face.

"You're alive, you're alive!" she whispered into his chest.

Tyler winced as Caroline's grip pulled at some of his stitches, but he didn't care he held her as best he could with his good arm, "I'm here Caroline, I'm right here," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm never letting you go again," Caroline said tears still flowing freely down her cheeks, "Never, never again."

Tyler gave into a small laugh, trying to avoid a coughing fit, "That would be fine by me Caroline," he gripped her even harder and added in a whisper, "By the way kiddo, happy birthday."

Caroline smiled not lifting her head, "It is now, best birthday present in the whole world," she said as she stayed lying on her brother's chest, listening to the ever present heartbeat, the thing that told her that her birthday wish really had come true.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lullaby for Maestro

Caroline closed her eyes and listened to Tyler's breathing, it was a labored in and out, in and out, she counted the beats of his heart turning it into a lullaby. She would have been happy to just stay that way forever.

"Maestro?" Tyler's whisper of a voice made Caroline look up, her head didn't leave his chest, but she could see his face. He managed a small smile, "You alright?" His voice was cracking as if he had spent the day in the desert.

Caroline nodded, "I'm great." She let her body fall down onto the bed on Tyler's good side and she snuggled closely to him, her head still not leaving his chest. She looked up at him again, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Tyler shook his head slowly, "No, you're good." He turned towards the door, wincing a little as he moved his leg the wrong way, he was starting to get the feeling back but he wasn't sure that was such a good thing, he turned back to his sister, "Caroline, how did you get here?"

"I came with Ally, you know she took me to the Statue of Liberty today? She's a keeper Tyler, but of course I already knew that," Caroline said looking up at him with a smile.

"If she brought you here-," he paused to take a breath, "Then where is she?"

Almost as if on cue, the door opened once again. Ally walked in looking as confused as Caroline had, but it didn't take her as long to realize who was in the bed. Automatically tears welled up in her eyes, "Tyler!" She yelled and nearly smashed Caroline as she tried to kiss him, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" she yelled as she grabbed Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler almost laughed, he opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when her lips touched his. The kiss lasted for as long as it could before Tyler started coughing making Caroline sit up. Ally winced, and patted him on the back, "I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't thinking."

Tyler was still coughing so he couldn't say anything but he gripped Ally's hand as hard as he possibly could trying to tell her that he didn't care.

"Are you alright?" Carline asked her face showing some fear.

Tyler nodded as the coughing subsided, he squeezed his sister's hand as his eyes moved to Ally's, "As I was trying to say, I love you too-more then you'll ever know." he paused as he watched the tears stream down her face, "Hey don't cry Alls, I'm fine-well not fine-but I will be."

Ally smiled through her tears and gently ran her hand over the swollen cheek on Tyler's left side. Then she reached out and gently hugged him, "I've missed you," she whispered into his shoulder.

Tyler smiled and whispered back, "I missed you too." he looked past Ally to Caroline who was still sitting beside him on the bed, looking like she was not planning on leaving any time soon. He looked at the necklace that now always graced his little sister's neck. He saw that four of the charms were new. "Did you get new charms, Maestro?"

Caroline had forgotten about her necklace, she pulled the charms up and showed them to her brother, "Yeah, Ally gave them to me for my birthday."

Forcing his eyes to stay open Tyler pushed himself up a little with his good arm and took a closer look at the charms. Seeing his name and the numbers it didn't take him long to figure out what those two were for, "I guess you really don't need those anymore do you?" he said with a small smile pointing to the shining charms.

Caroline shook her head, "I'm not taking them off Tyler," she said as she let the charms fall to her neck once again.

As tired as he was Tyler looked confused, "But Maestro, I'm here, I'm going to be okay."

Ally smiled as she rubbed small circle's on the back of Tyler's hand, being careful of the IV in his arm. She had an idea of what Caroline was thinking and had to admit she would do the same thing.

Caroline smiled, "I'm going to keep them as a reminder," she said as she curled up and once again placed her head on her brother's chest, "A reminder of how close I came to losing you."

Tyler smiled, he was half asleep but he understood what his sister was saying, "Okay Maestro, you do that."

Ally smiled and moved her hand to Tyler's head and began playing with his hair, "I never want to go through this again," she whispered into his ear as she continued to run her fingers through the waves that she had thought she would never see again.

Tyler forced his eyes open; he slowly reached up with his good hand and pulled her to him this time avoiding Caroline all together. His lips touched hers and they kissed again, this kiss not lasting as long. When they pulled away, Tyler said, "We won't, I'm here Alls, I'm here."

Ally nodded, with a smile as she watched his head fall gently to the pillows again, "It's okay Ty, go to sleep," She said as she began playing with his hair again.

Tyler took Ally's advice and closed his eyes, his arm automatically rapping around his sister who was still lying beside him.

Caroline closed her eyes as she listened to Tyler's breathing even out, it wasn't as labored showing that he had fallen asleep. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, she didn't care that it was only six in the evening, or that it was still her birthday. She gripped his arm and moved her head so that she was once again listening to his heartbeat and fell asleep too.

..............................................................

When Tyler woke up the sun was shining through the window, he looked down at Caroline who was still curled up at his side sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head and began running his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning," Tyler looked over at his father who was sitting beside him along with his mother and Les.

"Morning," Tyler said as Diane gently ran her fingers over his cheek, "How are you feeling?" she asked as she kissed the top of his head.

Tyler sighed and blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up, "I'm feeling a little better actually," he looked around him, "Where's Ally?"

"She'll be here any minute, only family is allowed to stay the night," Charles said, he was actually smiling.

Just then the door opened, but it wasn't Ally in the doorway. It was the one person that Tyler couldn't believe he had forgotten about, his mouth fell open, "Aidan."

"It's true, it's all true, you're alive and you didn't tell me." Aidan said as he walked into the room arms crossed over his chest, "You remember your sister and your girlfriend but when it comes to your best friend, forget it."

Tyler bit his lip, he saw Ally walk in behind his roommate and smiled before saying, "You know I knew we forgot something."

Aidan threw up his arms, "You see, you see what I get?" he said looking to Ally.

"Aidan," Ally said, she was smiling, she knew it was just a matter of time before-.

"Oh-come here!" Aidan said and gripped Tyler around the neck and squeezed making Tyler wince as his broken cheek bone came in contact with the side of Aidan's shirt as his best friend gripped him in a hug.

"Yeah, good to see you too Aidan," Tyler said biting his lip again, Aidan didn't let go, "Aidan-I'm running out of air."

Aidan released him, "Oh-right sorry, it's good to see you man."

Tyler smiled, "It's good to see you too."

Just then Caroline stirred; Tyler was surprised she hadn't woken up earlier. She ran her hand over her face and then looked up into Tyler's face. He smiled at her, "Good morning sleepy head."

Caroline smiled, "It wasn't a dream?"

Tyler laughed a little, "I'm right here Maestro, I'm not going anywhere."

Caroline smiled and hugged him gently and then set up, but her hand never left his arm, "You know I've never realized how much your heartbeat is like a lullaby, it put me to sleep last night."

Tyler smiled, knowing that it was only like that because his heartbeat now gave his sister comfort in knowing that he was alive, "I'm glad it helped you sleep Maestro," he said with a smile, pulling at the strap that held his left arm to his chest.

Caroline smiled and sighed, "So-What have I missed?"

"Oh nothing, Aidan just tried to strangle me, nothing new," Tyler said as he pushed the button on his bed so that he could sit up.

"So in other words, just a normal day," Ally said with a smile, looking to Aidan, waiting for him to realize what she had just said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Surprise

Aidan laughed, "Yeah-hey!" It took him a minute to realize what she was saying.

Tyler smiled, "That took you a minute Aidan."

Aidan shook his head, "You see, you're in a hospital bed and you're still making fun of me.

Tyler nodded, "I got nothing better to do."

"Yeah well-never mind," Aidan said sighing as he sat down close to the bed.

Ally smiled and patted Aidan on the shoulder, "Aidan, it's okay, we still love you."

Tyler laughed and turned to his parents, "Have you talked to the doctor at all?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, we talked to him yesterday, after you and Caroline fell asleep."

"And?" Tyler asked pushing himself up with his good arm. He was finding it much easier to stay awake now, he knew it was because his meds had worn off, his leg was killing him but he wasn't about to say anything unless he really couldn't stand it. He wanted to get the low down on his condition since he had been out of it since he got there, "What did he say?"

"Maybe we should talk to you about it later," Charles said looking around the room and then back to Tyler.

Tyler shook his head, "No dad, they're family too," he paused and looked at Ally and Aidan and then continued, "Well at least they might as well be, they have a right to know what's going on with me too."

"Well-alright," Charles said and then he began, "When you were first brought in, you were rushed into the O.R. You're whole left side had been crushed under the elevator door. It took them almost two hours to piece your leg back together."

Tyler swallowed hard and looked down at his leg, plaster and surgical pins were the only thing that stared back at him. He sighed, "So are you saying that these pins-are the-the only thing holding my leg together?"

Caroline looked to her father to her mother and then back at Tyler, her eyes showing concern mixed with fear of the unknown. She looked back to her father as he continued.

Charles looked to Diane and Les and then back to his son and slowly nodded, "That's what they are for Tyler; the pins are going to hold the bone together while it heals. Your arm wasn't as bad but it broken through in three different places. You'll be able to use your arm after some time in therapy but-," he paused and looked around the room at the concern and fear on the faces he saw, he focused on his son's face as he continued, "But they think your leg might be permanently damaged."

Tyler shook his head, "What do you mean by damaged?"

Charles reached out and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Tyler, they are saying you may never walk without the added support of a brace again. Even if you do they know that you will never walk again properly. No matter what you'll always have a limp."

Tyler wasn't sure what to say to that, he just sat there, staring at the one thing that he didn't know what to do about. His leg. His gaze was taken off of it when Ally pulled his face over to look at her.

"Tyler, it doesn't matter, so you'll always have a limp, it just doesn't matter," Ally said gently running her finger over his cheek again, the swelling had gone down some, she could now see how badly his cheek bone was broken.

"But, what if it's not just a limp, what if I never walk again at all?" Tyler said his thoughts making things up in his head.

Ally put her finger on his lips, "You're alive, that's all that matters."

Tyler slowly smiled, "I love you."

Ally nodded, "I love you too."

Tyler smiled and thought about changing the subject when there was a knock on the door to his room.

"Come in," Tyler called, not sure who it might be, everyone he knew was in the room already.

"Hey, you're awake," Brian said with smile as he walked into the room.

"Hey, yeah, finally back with it mostly, I think," Tyler said with a smile, "Everyone this is Brian, the hero of the hour; he saved my life more than once that day."

"Brian thank you so much, I don't know what else to say, just thank you," Diane said gripping Brian's hand in both of hers.

Brian smiled, "I'm glad I was there."

Tyler smiled and turned to Caroline, "Caroline, I know you think I'm your birthday present, but-,"

"You are, I don't need anything else Tyler, I just wanted you," Caroline said still snuggled into his side.

" Maestro, will you let me finish?" Tyler said almost laughing, he turned back to look between Caroline and Brian, "Brian, Maestro, he's your surprise, he works for some of the museums and he said that if your drawings are as good as I say they are he might be able to pull some strings and get you a section. A permanent one."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and Tyler had to cover his mouth in order not to laugh, he knew if he did he would go straight into a coughing fit.

"Really, you would really do that for me," Caroline asked looking to Brian, hope and excitement in her eyes.

"I'll take a look at your drawings and see what I can do alright," Brian said with a smile seeing why Tyler had talked so highly of his sister, she was so sweet.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered a shy smile on her face.

"You're welcome," Brian said with a smile and then turned back to Tyler but looked past him to Ally, "So this must be the famous Ally I've heard so much about."

"You've heard about me?" Ally asked looking to Tyler.

Tyler smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, he kind of knows a lot about my family, and you, I told him a lot while we were trapped."

"To tell you the truth I really didn't understand a lot of it, he was kind of out of it most of the time. But he did talk about you and Caroline, those were the stories I heard loud and clear," Brian said looking to Tyler with a wink. Tyler blushed trying to remember everything he had said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, and thank you, if it wasn't for you we might not have Tyler back," Ally said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm glad I could help," Brian said with a smile and then turned back to Tyler, "Well, I just stopped by to see how you were doing, I'll let you get back to your family," He turned to Caroline, "I'll be in touch so we can take a look at those drawings of yours alright?"

Caroline nodded, "Thank you-for everything."

Brian nodded, he patted Tyler's good leg through the blankets, "I'll see you later," he promised and then with a nod to the rest of the family he left the room.

Caroline sat up looking excited, "Do you really think my drawings are going to be good enough?"

Tyler nodded, "I know they will be."

"I agree, they would have to be stupid not to give you a section," Ally said with a smile.

"Thanks Ally," Caroline said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to run and get something to eat, since Aidan was in such a big hurry to get here this morning I didn't get breakfast," Ally said as she kissed Tyler once more before standing up, "I love you."

Tyler smiled, "I love you too."

"I am not the one who was in a hurry this morning; you're the one who nearly left with one shoe on and one shoe off," Aidan said as he stood up to follow her out.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who almost forgot to put his shirt on," Ally said with a knowing smile, she turned back to Tyler and the rest of them, "Can we bring you guys anything?"

"Yeah maybe a little something if it's good," they all said in agreement.

"Alright, we'll be back," Ally said and with that she and Aidan walked out the door.

As the door shut once again, Caroline was surprised when a piece of paper landed in her lap.

It said: "Once I get out of here, you better have some free time. I'm going to need a girl's eye when I go ring shopping." She looked up to see Tyler smiling at her. She almost started jumping up and down but Tyler gave her the quiet signal, the ring shopping was just between the two of them. For now.

Caroline smiled and leaned forward to whisper into her brother's ear, "It's about time," she said smiling along with her brother as the rest of the family in the room wondered what was going on in their heads.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hey guys, so sorry I know its been a while since my last update, but my brother was in a car accident on the 3rd. He was hit by a drunk drive and broke his back in two or three different places. So updating has not been my highest priority. I wrote this throughout the comes and goes of hospital visits so I'm not real fond of it but I hope its okay.

Chapter Twelve

I can take care of myself

10-06-2001 Tyler's apartment................

"Tyler what are you doing?" Ally asked shocked at what she was seeing.

Tyler was trying to get something from the top shelf in the living room, but he was trying to do it from his wheelchair.

"I'm trying to get that book," Tyler said falling back into the chair as it began to wobble.

"Well all you have to do is ask," Ally said with a concerned glare at him as she reached up and grabbed the book and tossed it to him.

"Thanks," Tyler said as he caught the book and put it on his lap as he wheeled himself to the kitchen, and turned himself with his back against the wall to look at to Ally, "So-what's for dinner?"

"Pizza, if you'll ever let me make it, I can't leave you alone for two seconds," Ally said with a smile.

"I can take care of myself Ally," Tyler said leaning his head against the back of the wall.

Ally smiled, "I never said you couldn't," she looked at the book she had handed to him, "Why do you want that anyway? You've must have read it at least five times."

Tyler smiled and looked at the book in his lap, A Tale of Two Cities, it was true, he had read it countless times. He looked back up and shrugged, "I don't know, I know the story so I can read it fast."

Ally laughed, "Okay, you do that then." She grabbed the pan she was looking for and started in on making dinner, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Tyler bit his lip, he had to time this perfectly, "I have therapy in the morning, you know just one more month and the first set of pins come out."

Ally nodded, "The ones in your ankle right?"

Tyler nodded and looked down at his leg that was strapped to the leg rest but elevated slightly. He had a grand total of eight pins in his leg, two in his ankle, two in his calf, two in his knee and two in his thigh. They would be taken out one by one and each time he would gain more and more movement in his leg.

"That will be great, you'll have full range of motion in your ankle for sure," Ally said with a smile.

Tyler smiled and gave a small nod, the ankle ones were easy to wait for, they only needed to be in for two months, the others were in for much longer. The longest, the ones in his knee he had been told could take up to four months to completely heal and no longer be needed. Tyler sighed and changed the subject, "Anyway, I kind of told Caroline that I would hang out with her tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, do you guys want to hang alone?" Ally asked though somehow she already knew the answer.

"Kind of, you know I just got out of the hospital a week ago, she wants to spend some time just us. Thats okay isn't it?" Tyler asked already knowing the answer.

"That's no problem, I was going to go shopping anyway, that way I don't have to worry about you," Tyler rolled his eyes causing her to laugh.

"Ally, I'm stuck in a wheelchair for a while but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," Tyler said spinning around to fast in his chair and hitting the wall with his bad leg making him hiss in pain.

"Of course you can, run your leg into a few more walls, that's really taking care of yourself," Ally said kissing the top of his head.

Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the wall once again, "Its exercise."

Ally choked on a laugh, "Some exercise, you'll get more pins put in before you get them taken out."

Tyler made a face and shook his head, "Don't say that."

"You have got to start letting me help you," Ally said, "You heard what the doctor said, the less you move your leg the better."

Tyler shrugged, "Am I moving it?"

"Well you're not meaning to," Ally said with a smile reaching down and locking Tyler's wheels.

"Hey now, what are you doing?" Tyler asked mock glaring at her.

"This way I know you'll stay in one spot for more than a minute," Ally said with a smile as she went about making dinner.

It took Ally ten minutes to get dinner in the oven and then Tyler's cell phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw the caller ID. It was his sister. He reached down and pulled up the breaks on the wheels, Ally looked up giving him a warning look. Tyler pointed to the phone in his lap, "Sister," he said with a smile and almost ran into Aidan as he wheeled into his room.

Tyler turned himself towards the door so he could motion to Aidan to keep Ally busy then flipped his phone open, "Hey Maestro."

"Why are you whispering?" Caroline asked with a smile her brother couldn't see.

"Why do you think?" Tyler whispered with a smile of his own as his eyes traveled to the door to make sure Aidan was doing what he was supposed to be doing. Caroline's laugh made Tyler's smile even broader, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm your sister, why would I laugh at you?" Caroline said, then she laughed again, "Okay, maybe just a little, there is an easier way to do this you know."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I already told you Maestro, I'm getting the ring, she doesn't have any say in the matter."

"I'm just saying it would be easier if you just asked her and then went ring shopping, considering your current situation," Caroline said, though she knew full well that all she was saying was falling on deaf ears, wheelchair or no wheelchair Tyler was going to do this, he was going to get this ring.

"Maestro, I'm not going to ask her until I'm out of this chair and besides I told you-," Tyler began, he was determined.

"Okay, okay, I know, I know, what time will you be here tomorrow?" Caroline asked with a sigh, but she smiled, ever since they day she saw him again Caroline couldn't help but smile every time she talked to her brother now, no matter how crazy his ideas were.

"I have therapy in the morning so I'll be there say, eleven, eleven fifteen?" Tyler said smiling, he knew what was going through his sister's head.

Caroline shook her head and laughed, "I'll be ready and waiting."

Tyler nodded, "Love you Maestro."

Caroline smiled, "Love you too, see you tomorrow," and with that they both smile once more and Tyler slapped his cell closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Okay just so you all know this is not beta checked. Once I hear back I will rewrite if need be but I didn't want to let you guys have to wait any longer. Now that my brother is home and getting use to the wheelchair, I should be able to write more often. enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

You Are My Survival Instinct

Tyler slowly pushed his way down the street, he was heading to pick up his sister and he was in a pretty good mood considering he had already hit his leg twice and he was only half way there.

"Ow!" Tyler hissed in pain as he once again ran into a street pole, he was not getting use to the way to control the wheelchair, "Okay that's it!" he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and put the foot rest down so that both his legs were down completely. "Okay, much better." He finally managed to get to the door he was heading for, though once there he realized he wouldn't be able to get up the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair, he sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and hit number two on the speed dial.

"Hey Tyler," the cheerful voice of his sister was on the other line.

"Hey Maestro, are you ready?" Tyler asked pulling his fingers into the sleeves of his coat as he waited.

"Ready and waiting," Caroline said, Tyler could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, I'm here but…" Tyler cleared his throat, "But I think you are going to have to come out to me, I can't make it up the steps."

Caroline was silent, but Tyler could tell that she was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, go ahead and laugh, I know you want to," Tyler said with a smile.

The other line was filled with laughter, "Okay, I'm sorry but you have to admit that it is kind of funny."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Okay kiddo, I'm waiting."

Caroline laughed harder, "Alright mister impatient, I'll grab my coat, see you in minute."

Tyler's mouth fell open, "Impatient?" But Caroline had already hung up.

….

When Caroline came out she found Tyler waiting at the end of the stairs, he had put his leg up again while waiting for her and was surprised when she finally came into his line of vision.

"Hi!" Caroline said making her brother jump; she hid a laugh behind her hand, "Now I know that you didn't put your leg down while you were on your way over here."

Tyler bit his lip, "Nooo, why would I do that?"

"Liar," Caroline said with a smile.

Tyler sighed, "Oh alright, I admit it, but come on I hit almost every post I came across."

Caroline shook her head, "You know what? I'll push you to the shop, that way you won't kill yourself on the way."

"Hey-I wouldn't kill myself-hurt maybe-but not kill," Tyler said as Caroline grabbed the handles to the back of his chair before he could stop her.

"Breaks please," Caroline said smiling as Tyler looked up at her.

Tyler shook his head and laughed, "Alright Maestro, whatever you say." And with that Tyler pulled up the breaks on his wheels and put his leg a little higher on the foot rest as Caroline began to push him down the street.

…..

"Tyler, what about this one?" Caroline asked putting another ring on her finger and showing it to her brother.

Tyler looked at the ring; it had to have been at least the fiftieth he'd looked at in the past two hours. It was pretty; it had a large diamond in the middle and was surrounded by smaller diamonds around the outside. Tyler shook his head, "it's pretty Maestro, but it's just not Ally."

"You said that about all the ones we've looked at, come on Tyler, we've been looking for two hours, there has to be a ring here that says Ally." Caroline said with a laugh, and then her eyes drifted to the side of the counter, another sparkle caught her eye. She turned back to the shop owner, "Can we see that one please?" She asked pointing at the ring in question.

The man nodded and pulled out the ring that was nearly hidden in the corner of the display case. Tyler's eyes widened, he never would have seen it. Caroline held out her left hand and the owner gently slipped it onto her finger. She turned back to her brother, "What about this one Tyler?"

Tyler gripped the wheels of his chair and wheeled a little closer. The moment he got closer his mouth dropped open. The ring was simple; it had a small heart shaped diamond that was surrounded by small sapphires on a solid gold ring. This was it; this was Ally's engagement ring.

"Maestro, it's perfect," Tyler said with a smile, Caroline smiled back and took the ring off and put it in Tyler's hand so he could get a closer look.

"I see what you were looking for now Tyler, this ring screams Ally," Caroline said with a smile.

"So do you like it?"Tyler asked he wanted to be sure he was getting the right thing.

"I think it's beautiful, Ally is going to love it." Caroline said still smiling.

Tyler looked back to the shop owner, "Do you have layaway?"

….

"Are you sure you want to leave the ring at the shop that long?" Caroline asked as she pushed her brother towards the diner.

"Well I can't have it in the apartment, Ally might find it, then I would be totally screwed," Tyler said lowering the leg rest slightly.

"Why don't you just ask her now?" Caroline asked as she opened the door so Tyler could wheel himself in.

"I want to be able to do it right Maestro, I can't do that when I'm in this chair," Tyler said as he wheeled himself up to a table and locked his wheels.

Caroline smiled, "Ohhh, you want to do the whole on one knee thing, ohh Tyler, I can't wait."

Tyler looked at her, "Not a word Care, not even to mom and dad, not yet."

Caroline laughed and nodded, "Don't worry Tyler, your secret is safe with me."

Tyler smiled and nodded, "I know it is Maestro."

They ordered, Tyler sighed once their food arrived, he was ready to go into the conversation he really wanted to have with his sister.

"Tyler?" Tyler looked to his sister and realized he had zoned out, "Are you alright?"

Tyler sighed again and nodded, "I'm fine Maestro; it's just…well."

"What-what is it?" Caroline asked, she was beginning to worry about her brother.

"It's not bad Maestro, it's just-I just wanted to talk to you about-what happened-that day-to me." Tyler said biting his lip, not sure if he really should be talking to a twelve year old about this but knew that she really needed to know what was going through his head.

"You mean, why you weren't in dad's office at the time of the attack?" Caroline asked, she had been wondering that along with the rest of their family.

"Yeah-," Tyler sighed and took another drink of water before continuing, "Now this is going to sound really crazy, and maybe it was all in my head but it did happen."

Caroline nodded, "Its okay Tyler, whatever it is, I'll believe you."

"You might want to hold that thought," Tyler said, "I wasn't in dad's office, because-because someone told me to leave."

Caroline blinked, "You mean-someone knew that it was going to happen?"

Tyler bit his lip, how was he going to explain this, "Well-yes and no."

Caroline looked confused.

"It was Michael, Maestro-his voice, I hear his voice. He yelled at me to get out." Tyler said he knew how crazy he was sounding and his sister's wide eyes proved it.

"But-that's-," Caroline began.

"Impossible." Tyler finished for her, "I know, but I heard him Care, it was him who got me to leave the building."

"But-why did you take the stairs?" Caroline asked remembering how her brother had been found in the building.

"That was him too, I started to take the elevator, but his voice stopped me, it was his voice that told me to take the stairs. Not ten minutes later that elevator was a ball of fire. I would have died anyway," Tyler said watching his sister closely to make sure she wasn't ready to bolt for the door.

Caroline just looked excited, "Did you ever see him? Michael I mean."

Tyler nodded and went into the whole story, Brian finding him, the building collapsing around him, the stories they told to keep themselves awake. Being in the coma and talking to Michael, and what Michael finally helped him figure out that was holding him back.

Caroline shook her head, trying to let it sink in, "So let me get this straight, you were fighting for me the whole time?"

Tyler blinked, "That's it? No Tyler its okay we'll get you some help?"

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "I believe you Tyler, I know you got out of there somehow who's to say it wasn't Michael, but I would just keep this story between you and me. Mom and dad would take you to a doctor."

Tyler smiled, "Thanks Care."

Caroline nodded, "So are you going to answer my question? You where really fighting for me the whole time?"

Tyler smiled and nodded, "I was fighting for my life, don't get me wrong, but the who I was fighting for was you."

"What about Ally?" Caroline asked still confused.

"Her too, but for a different reason, the main reason I was fighting was for you, you needed a brother Maestro, I wasn't about to leave you. Not without a fight." Tyler said with a smile.

"I still don't get it," Caroline said, "How did you have a choice in the matter?"

Tyler laughed, "Care, you always have a choice, it wasn't my time yet, but I couldn't just wake up. I had to find my survival instinct."

"Your survival instinct, what's that?" Caroline asked looking at her brother more intently.

"You Caroline," Tyler said making Caroline's eyes widen as she nearly dumped her water into her lap, "You are my survival instinct."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Okay, to set some folks stright, I know that Tyler's middle name is Keats, if you look in my summary I'm writing this story in honor of a friend who was killed in a car accident last year, his name was Tyler Jacob so I changed Tyler's middle name from Keats to Jacob in honor of him, just so you know:) This will be the last chapter, I might do a follow up chapter but this is the final chapter of the story itself. enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

Will you Marry me?

Caroline just sat there and stared at her brother for minute not sure what to say about what she just heard come out of his mouth, "Me," she said pointing to herself and then looking confused, "Why me?"

Tyler smiled, he knew this was coming, "You're my sister Caroline, you need me-not just that I need you to need me. I couldn't leave you if I had a choice-I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Caroline thought for a moment, "Choice-you mean Michael was okay with this?"

Tyler laughed and nodded, "Yes Maestro, in a way it was his idea."

"Really?"Caroline looked surprised, "I thought he would have wanted you with him."

Tyler slowly nodded, "He did Maestro, but he knew that you needed me more than he did."

Caroline smiled, "I wish he could hear me so I could thank him."

"He can hear Maestro, he's here right now, the last thing he said to me before I woke up-even though you can't see me I'm always watching," Tyler said pushing a stray piece of hair behind his sister's ear which was now down to her shoulders, he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Really-he said that?" Caroline asked pushing back the tears with the back of her hand.

Tyler nodded, "He's here Maestro-we can't see him-but he's here."

"Really-he's here-right now?" Caroline asked looking around as if she would see her other brother standing there.

"Always-that was the word he used Maestro, always," Tyler said with a smile.

Caroline nodded and looked up at the ceiling of the old diner, just as she did-the light above them flickered. She gasped and looked to Tyler who smiled and nodded, she looked back up, "Thank you Michael-for giving Tyler back to me." The light flickered again and more tears fell down her face, she turned back to Tyler, "That was him-wasn't it?"

Tyler nodded and added, "It wasn't just him Caroline."

Caroline looked up once more, "Thank you God, for helping Michael- help Tyler." She smiled and looked back to Tyler, "I love you Tyler."

Tyler smiled and reached over to hug his sister, "I love you too Maestro."

….

"Ow," Tyler hissed as he slowly let the weight fall back again, his leg was not working with him today.

"You're doing well Tyler-I know you don't think you are but believe me for an injury like yours, you've made some great progress," his therapist smiled as he handed Tyler his crutches.

Tyler slowly nodded and looked down at his leg, two more pins, the last set, that was all that was left and he was having trouble getting his leg to work with him enough so he could get them out, "You said that last week, I'm still short ten reps."

His therapist sighed and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Tyler, you'll get there, I know you'll make your mark and you'll get the pins out at the scheduled time."

Tyler nodded, "Thanks."

His therapist nodded, "See you tomorrow?"

Tyler nodded once again, "Where else would I be, I have no life."

"I beg to differ," Tyler jumped at the sound of Ally's voice and turned to face her, she was smiling, "You have a life, just a very careful one."

Tyler gave her a playing glare and looked back to his therapist, "Yes, I will be here tomorrow, life or no life."

The therapist laughed and nodded and Ally smiled as she helped the love her life out the door.

Four months later….

Tyler bit his lip, the doctor was taking out the last of the pins today and to be honest with himself, he was not sure he was ready. What if the pins hadn't worked, what if… no-he wasn't going to think that way, he was going to walk just fine, just fine…

"Tyler?" Tyler jumped when his name was called, sighing he picked up his crutches where he had leaned then against the door and slowly walked into the room.

"Alright Tyler, are you ready to get those last pins out?" the doctor asked as he come in after Tyler.

Tyler shrugged, "Yes and no."

The doctor nodded, "Well, do you just want to get it over with?"

Tyler nodded and bit his lip yet again. It was over in a matter of minutes and before he knew it Tyler was standing up, crutches free. He looked up, not sure what to do. "Try to take a few steps now."

Tyler did as he was told, slowly but surely he made his way across the room. He was limping, but he was walking. Tyler smiled and looked up, "this is a good thing right?"

The doctor laughed and nodded, "Yes Tyler, the fact that you can walk right away is a very good thing. Does it hurt at all?"

Tyler tested it a few times, it was sore-he had to admit that-but not unbearable, "It's not too bad at all really. Its sore but nothing I can't deal with."

The doctor smiled, "Good, that's what we want Tyler. It's a good sign."

Tyler bit his lip as he silently fingered the small box in his pocket, "Um-do you think it's okay to-well-kneel with it?"

The doctor grinned, "You have a big plan today?"

Tyler's head shot up, "Um-yeah kind of."

The doctor patted him on the shoulder, "I hope she says yes kiddo."

Tyler grinned and nodded, "I hope she does too."

…

It was just past three when Tyler finally hobbled into the diner where he knew his family was waiting for him. What he didn't know was that Ally, Aiden, and even Brian and his family were waiting for him too and they all started clapping when they realized he was walking without any aid.

"Looking good Ty!" Aidan said clapping Tyler on the back making him sit down before he fell down.

"How does it feel to be back on your own two feet?" Brian asked also patting Tyler on the back, though not as hard.

Tyler smiled, "Good, it feels really good."

"I saw that you were still limping, did the doctor say anything about that?" Ally asked still worried.

Tyler shook his head, "Not really, but he said the fact that I can walk like this right away after getting the pins out is a good thing. So I'm heading in the right direction."

Ally smiled and kissed his cheek as she leaned into him for a hug, "Good, I'm glad."

Tyler stole a look at his sister who looked to his pocket and then back up, hinting that he should get on with it. Tyler shook his head, but Caroline was not taking no for an answer she kept looking at his pocket and then back to him.

Finally Tyler sighed and pulled Ally away from him, "Okay Ally, before anything else –life changing happens-," he paused put his hand into his pocket and got down on his good knee. As he did he looked up into her eyes which were beginning to fill with tears, her hands were over her mouth in shock. Tyler pulled the box all the way out of his pocket and held it in front of him, "Ally-will you marry me?" as he asked those words he slowly opened the box revealing the ring that he and his sister had worked so hard to find.

Ally was speechless, she just stood there aw struck about what had just happened in front of her. Tyler gulped, "Ally-don't leave me hanging here."

Ally shook her head and started screaming, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Tyler smiled and nearly fell over as he tried to get up, "I'd pick you up but…"

Ally laughed, "That's okay Tyler-one step at a time."

Tyler laughed and slowly pulled the ring out of the box and gently slipped it onto her finger. "It's beautiful," She whispered as everyone else around them disappeared and to her it was just them.

"Not as beautiful as you," Tyler whispered back, he was just standing on one leg now, but he didn't care, he leaned forward and slowly his lips touched hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: in honor of the ninth year since that fateful day, I thought i would give you all one more chapter to finish the story for real. I just wrote it in the last two hours so I hope its okay. enjoy:)

Chapter Fifteen

Nine years later…

9-11-2010

Tyler stood tall as he looked over all that remained of where the twin towers once stood. They came here every year without fail, to honor those lives lost and give thanks for those who were saved. Ally stood beside him as they ran their eyes over the many names on the memorial name plate in front of them, full of the names of those who lost their lives that fateful day.

Tyler stopped as a single tear ran down his cheek, he placed two roses on the ground against the wall, then he slowly ran his hand over the two names that stood out to him, Jane Miller and Janine Davis, he shook his head and turned to Ally, "My name should be on here, it should be right there beside theirs."

"I thank God every day that its not," Ally said with a smile gently kissing his cheek.

Tyler looked at her and smiled as he pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. Holding each other they looked out over the skyline, the skyline that they had never been able to look at the same way, and somehow knew, they would never again.

"Daddy, mommy!" the voice made the couple jump. They turned as one to see a little blond boy about three running towards them a sparkle in his green eyes and a familiar smile on his face.

"Michael-," Tyler said surprised, "Where's Grandpa?"

"He's here, he just can't run as fast as a three year who is the son of a sprinter," Charles said as he came up to them, out of breath. Behind him were Caroline and Tyler and Ally's twin seven year old girls Samantha and Isabella who were all giggling.

Tyler smiled and bent down to pick his son up, "Michael-were you giving Grandpa a ran for his money?"

"I saw you first daddy," Michael said with a smile and turned to the small group behind him, "I told you I would bet you!"

Charles smiled, "Yes you did," he turned to Tyler, "Son-if there was any doubt that Michael is your son-," he paused and looked at Michael in his son's arms, "Yeah, there is no doubt."

The girls started laughing again and Tyler turned to them, "Am I missing something?"

Caroline stopped and looked to her brother, "It's nothing Tyler, dad's just talking about how fast Michael is, he's been running non stop for the last two hours."

"We told you he was like a young dog, charged up," Samantha said with a laugh, her dark blond hair was down to the middle of her back the sides pulled back in small braids, the way that Ally did her hair when Samantha's hair was left down, her green eyes sparkled.

"Sam-a dog charged up?" Ally asked looking at the daughter that nearly mirrored her husband, almost even more then her son.

"What-that's what dad says," Sam said with a smile.

Tyler looked to her, "What?"

"You do say that dad," Isabella said laughing, her hair which was more Ally's color of blond was pulled back in a pony tail that was nearly to her shoulder blades .

"Bella," Tyler hissed.

"You call our son a dog?" Ally asked looking confused.

"No," Tyler said quickly, "I say his as fast as a dog."

Ally laughed, "Its okay Tyler, that's a good way to put it really, he is as fast as a dog charged up."

Now it was Tyler's turn to look confused, "What?"

This time everyone laughed, "We just love to see you nervous," Ally said kissing him on the cheek.

Tyler rolled his eyes and kissed her back then looked to his son, "You need to stop running so much when you're with grandpa, he's on the old side remember."

Charles smiled, "Thank you-wait-what?"

Tyler smiled, "Sorry dad."

Charles smiled and shook his head, "Okay, are you two ready? We're meeting your mom at the diner for dinner."

Ally looked to Tyler, "Are you ready?"

Tyler bit his lip and looked at the wall in front of them again, "Um-I will be, can I just have a minute alone?"

Ally, Charles and Caroline all nodded in turn, "We'll get a taxi and wait for you," Ally said as she shifted Michael to her hip and led the way back towards the street. Charles and Caroline followed with Sam and Bella in tow.

Tyler watched them go and smiled as he watched Sam and Bella skip in front of Caroline. Ally put Michael down and let him walk the last few steps up to the street from the bridge. Sighing, Tyler turned back to the wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry you guys," Tyler said as a few tears escaped down his cheek as he ran his hand over the names again, "I should have told you what I was feeling-not that you have believed me, but at least I would have tried."

Tyler looked down at his leg, the leg that had not given him anymore trouble for the last five years. Sighing he up at the skyline again, and saw the flag as it slowly blew in the small wind, the only thing that still looked like it belonged there, something that no matter what would always belong there.

As more tears fell down his face he blinked several times to clear his vision and then looked up again at the flag, "Forever, may our banner wave, " he whispered and slowly turned to join his family, to come together on the ninth anniversary to honor and remember the two friends that lost their lives in a needless way.


End file.
